


Lessons in Humility

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Rhys promotion didn’t go as planned, and he becomes Vasquez' cock warmer.





	Lessons in Humility

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all those lovely people who get a kick out of bear Vasquez using Rhys <3

Rhys’ mouth was stretched wide around Vasquez’ cock and it wasn’t even hard. It was still thick and Rhys lips where practically kissing the root of his cock. It filled his mouth completely, and Rhys had to occasionally swallow around it to keep drool from seeping out all over his chin.

He couldn’t even pull back because Vasquez had Rhys’ collar chained to two cuffs around Vasquez’ meaty thighs and all Rhys could do was hold Vasquez’ cock in his mouth.

Rhys had to carefully breath through his nose as it rested on Vasquez’ stomach and was buried in a thick thatch of hair. Vasquez’ hair covered every inch of him and it was something Rhys had grown more familiar with in each passing day as he tended to Vasquez’ needs.

They varied from day to day. Some days he had to tend to Vasquez’ nipples sucking and licking them to keep them hard. Others he had to lick Vasquez’ balls clean of sweat. Today just happened to be a day when he had to keep Vasquez’ cock nice and warm.

His new promotion was not going how he expected.

What made it worse was how the musky smell made Rhys drunk and he slowly lost thought. Only living to feel the heavy weight of Vasquez and the occasional twitch when he sucked too hard.

Inevitably Vasquez grunted, and Rhys felt his big hand in his hair and a gold pinky tickling his ear.

Vasquez looked down at Rhys, a large masculine king staring down at his lowly subject ready to take what he wanted. Rhys had no choice in the matter

Rhys gagged as Vasquez shifted his hips forward. The cock in his mouth growing stiffer and longer, and gagging Rhys who had nowhere to go bound as he was.

“Looks like your learning, Rhys.” Vasquez complemented, and his cock pulsed growing even bigger in Rhys’ full mouth.

Looking up with big wide eyes Rhys blinked away the tears as he was gagged over and over again.

“Look at how hungry you are even when you’ve had your mouth full of my cock all day.” Vasquez sneered down and ground Rhys’ face down on his cock.

Rhys couldn’t help it anymore and he drooled all down his face and into Vasquez’ pubic hair. Desperately he sucked trying to keep from being made more of a pathetic mess than he already was.

“That’s why I’m here and you’re down there.” Vasquez braced his feet against the floor and thrusted harder into Rhys’ mouth chasing his pleasure down even as Rhys gagged and struggled against the bindings and Vasquez’ hold.

“You always wanted to be my cock sleeve Rhys and now you get to live the dream.” Grunting like a bull Vasquez stood knocking his chair away and holding Rhys’ head still with both hands.

The disadvantage of the thigh cuffs and collar was Vasquez couldn’t fully pull out of Rhys mouth to mark him up proper. At least not in a rush.

Still he had Rhys sniffing and pliant, and his mouth was so hot and good as he ground down that tight throat.

“Here comes your lunch, Rhys. Just how you like it!”

That’s all the warning Rhys got when his mouth filled with warm sticky cum. It flooded his mouth spilling past his lips, and Rhys’ face grew red with a need to breathe. Jerking trying to pull away Rhys was suddenly released.

Rhys coughed hard enough his whole body shuddered and took deep desperate breaths. Cum dripped down his face, and some had even come up out his nose because too much was pumped into his throat.  

He gasped and shivered hugging himself, and his own cock lay bound up in a cock cage against his thigh. Rhys no longer needed it free with his new place in life.

Barely catching his breath Rhys didn’t have a chance to say something that would get him in trouble before Vasquez was ordering him.

“Clean this up and get back to work. My cock’s getting cold.”

Looking up Rhys saw Vasquez sitting back in his throne his large cock softening and waiting for its cock warmer.


End file.
